


Secure Only In You

by CarburetorCastiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/pseuds/CarburetorCastiel
Summary: Stiles uses too much magic during a fight and Derek has to carry him back home while chastising him for being so reckless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> May or may not make this into a chaptered fic or a series of Pregnant Stiles one-shots - am not sure yet.
> 
> Comments about how I can improve are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you see any glaring clerical errors that I missed while editing or if you think a certain tag should be added.
> 
> Love you all! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Baby's first foray into Teen Wolf.
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to Tori. But also, this time, for Benny my sweet csíllagom.

“You know, this really is all your fault, Derek.” Stiles had his arms slumped over Derek’s chest as he was being piggyback carried back to their house. They had just finished fighting off a rival group of feral shifters who had been spending their free time running amuck in Beacon Hills and causing all sorts of trouble for Derek and his pack. “If you and Scott didn’t get yourself in dire situations all the time then I wouldn’t have to swoop in and save your stupid asses.”

 

Derek sighed and trudged on, “Stiles, you had no business coming out here tonight. We had it covered and you promised me that you would take it easy for a while.” The house was in view now and Derek rubbed his thumbs gently on Stiles legs as he got on towards it. He was relieved that nothing happened to Stiles and all he wanted to do was lay him down in their bed and check him over to make sure nothing was hurt – not even a scratch.

 

“I promised I wouldn’t push myself when it wasn’t necessary.” Stiles corrected and slid off of Derek’s back once they got to the front door. “So, technically, I didn’t break any promises.”

 

Derek unlocked the door and shot Stiles a frustrated look. “And you call using so much magic you can’t walk back home as not pushing yourself?” He gingerly slid his hands over Stiles belly and pushed lightly. “Stiles, you’re pregnant. You can’t exert as much magical energy as you used to right now. You need to be careful.”

 

Stiles removed Derek’s hands from his stomach and started to walk up the stairs to their bedroom just to show that he could do it – albeit, very slowly. “I was careful. I only used ground-based, stable spells and nothing that I haven’t done a thousand times before. You don’t have to remind me that I’m pregnant, I didn’t forget.”

 

“Didn’t forget?” Derek scoffed, “Could have fooled me with the way you were acting out there tonight. You hardly let anyone but me and Scott help and you straight up told Isaac to sit this one out.”

 

“Well, Isaac is our special little guy,” Stiles said as he carefully sat back on the bed. “He was close to having a panic attack, I could tell. He’s not like Erika and Boyd, he needs breaks sometimes.”

 

Derek kissed the top of Stiles head and started to pull his shirt up off of him. “And you don’t need breaks sometimes?” He started in on Stiles pants and once Stiles was naked before him, Derek pushed him back on the mattress slowly and started looking him over.

 

“I’m just saying,” Stiles began and obediently lifted his arms up over his head when Derek needed to check his sides. “I’m fine, the baby is fine, no one got hurt, and we won. Being pregnant doesn’t mean I need to be on bed rest. You saw me; I didn’t use anything from fire or air because I know I can’t control those as well. I was smart about it.”

 

Derek sighed and licked once at a small bruise on Stiles’ upper arm. “I just think that next time you need to sit it out. Here pretty soon, you will be too far along to safely use any magic and I think it’s best that you start getting used to that now.”

“I researched this, remember?” Stiles said as Derek finished checking him and nestled with his head against Stiles’ belly. “From the accounts I found of others like me, I will be able to use simple spells that I know by heart and can control without any trouble. Anything more than that could hurt me or the baby.”

 

Derek groaned and heard the baby’s heart rate pick up. The baby was getting stressed out, that meant Stiles was getting stressed out, which meant Derek needed to calm them both down. “Stiles, you only found accounts of two other male Wiccans who carried a shifter child. That makes you only the third documented case. I’m not saying there aren’t more cases out there but you are sort of a rare breed and we don’t know enough about any of this. I just think we both need to be more careful, both for you and the baby’s sake.” He paused for a second and licked the skin on Stiles’ belly, trying to calm the wiggly child underneath. “It would be a different story if you were a wolf, too. There are tons of books on male omega pregnancy, but a male human or magic user being able to conceive from an alpha is pretty damn unheard of.” He touched the curve of the baby bump and smiled, “You are my little miracle.” Derek looked up to Stiles. “Both of you. And I’m going to protect you.”

 

Stiles sighed and ran a gentle hand through Derek’s hair. “I know you are. I just know that sometimes I can help make it easier on you. If I can help our pack, shouldn’t I?”

 

Derek got up and stripped off his own clothes before sitting propped up on the pillows with his legs spread. He waited for Stiles to move so he was cradled in Derek’s lap with his head rested back on Derek’s chest. “I think what you should be doing is letting your pack do the work for a change. You are carrying our newest member who will be our weakest member once they are here. That means you have the most important job – giving life to our baby and then protecting them once they are out in the world. The rest of the pack’s job is to make sure you are safe and able to be there for the baby.” Derek kissed the top of Stiles’ head and smiled weakly, “None of us can do what you need to do, so let us do what we can, okay?”

 

Stiles was quiet for a long moment. He pulled Derek’s arms down so his hands could rest on his stomach. “The baby doesn’t like it when we argue.” He said and tilted his head up to look at Derek.  


“Then let’s not argue,” Derek answered and made soothing circular motions around Stiles’ belly. “Let’s just promise each other that we will both be more careful and then let’s go to bed.”

 

“I promise to be more careful,” Stiles said and leaned forward to pull their blankets up over the both of them. “And I promise to let you all do more of the work instead of jumping in and saving the day like usual.”  


Derek rolled his eyes and said, “You’re a little shit, Stiles.” He sighed and kissed the top of his head. “And I promise to be more careful and try to trust your judgment on how much magic you really should be using. How’s that?”

 

Stiles agreed and shut his eyes. He really was pretty damn worn out from the fight. He didn’t like to admit it but Derek was right about him pushing himself too much. It wasn’t so much that it caused him or the baby any harm but he knew if he went too far he may have fucked up.

 

Derek nuzzled the top of Stiles’ head and said quietly, “I just love you both so much. Sleep well, Stiles.”


End file.
